1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device having a color filter structure, one pixel is configured by three sub-pixels corresponding to color filter layers of, for example, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) to output a color image.
Also, in some of organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices, organic EL layers of plural colors such as RGB are arranged in the respective sub-pixels, individually, to output the color image.